Tom leykis, sexism, and that jerk who stole my sandwich.
by A Libertarian Jaxhawk, please comment on this article, I want to hear your oppinion! Many of you out there are sexist. I am not saying this from the point of view of a feminist, for i am a male after all and a libertarian/fascist to be exact, but instead from the point of view from a person who views humans as individual sentient beings, not randomly created animals with no consciousness like the sexists would have you believe. The thing aboot sexism is that is harms not only the gender being targeted, but all humans since it makes one gender feel superior when, in fact, there is no such thing as superiority in a sentient life form (sorry feminists, you loose). Where to begin. The first thing i have to say is this: the placebo effect. We have all heard of this effect, often used in studies to make one party of individuals look like complete morons, but how does it affect sexism? The reason is simple: when you create a belief of superiority and inferiority, the placebo effect takes a mere belief and turns it into reality. Studies have been done where there were two groups of individuals, randomly selected, where one was told they were better at something wile the other was told they were inferior. The funny thing is the one that was told they were inferior at the activity (test scores) did worse! Trying to say that one gender is better at something than the other or claiming one gender is superior, will, in fact, create that reality but is still completely bogus. The fact is, in this country and the rest of the world, there are beliefs that people hold as true. Those beliefs end up shaping who they are on the subconscious level and end up affecting them in their lives. Do you want examples? Here is one (see i didn't care aboot your answer to that question): Black Americans, on average, live crappier lives than other races in this country (i am assuming you are an American, if not then your country sucks). The reason for this fact could be attributed to their past, their physical state of being (by Darwinist communists who think we are all just animals), and probably any other thing that doesn't involve the degrading self image that the people get when they are subjected to a country that views them, even from the point of view of other like them, as inferior at everything. The populous has tried to say that Rap music is for Blacks, along with violence and ignorance. Though that is not true and, to tell the truth complete BULL$HIT. It becomes true when the subconscious of those members of a group, who's mere difference is nothing more than an example of human adaptation (high melanin in skin to keep from dieing in the sun), end up believing the crap and shaping their lives around it. Who ends up creating this myth that there is a deep seeded difference in Blacks that controls how they live? You guessed it, socialists and communists (you are probably thinking something on the lines of: What the $%^&, are you Joe Mccarthy?). I am not Joe Mccarthy, and this is not an apple, simple. How can i blame communists for the destruction of many innocent lives by branding a group of people as something they are not then tying that act to the one which was the subject of this article (long sentence)? Simple: look at communism and what it believes in. I warn you: if you are like Jaxhawk and many others who think that communism was what the soviet union was, what Che guevara fought for, and what Mao succeeded in creating, you are wrong and, if it hurts your conscious too much to read on then go read a Jaxhawk post and smoke some weed (unless you are a supporter of Jaxhawk then go smoke some Virgina harvest patriotic tobacco and get freedom cancer). So what the hell is communism then? The answer is as simple as the act of making a “hello world” program in C++ yet, like making that program, most people just don't know. First of all, communism is not the ends but the means. The ends, known as positive liberty, is nothing more than a belief that liberty exists when all things that impede your potential are eliminated. The problem is that there is more to it than that. First of all, how do you decide if liberty and potential are maximized when those things, things that impede potential, are eliminated? Simple, you have to believe that there is no other way in which someone can reach their potential without the aid of an outside force and you have to believe that the outside force will give more liberty than actual negative freedom, freedom from coercive forces, since you would have to believe that humans are incapable of reaching their potential without some sort of outside force. The next thing you have to consider is what the outside force is. The force must be a system, more specifically, a political system that runs the country. The problem is, like a car engine, there needs to be something to drive this system. The thing to drive the system is power. In order for such a system to work, you have to give up your negative freedom, all of it, so that the system will be able to give you the freedom to reach your potential. The problem is that, even with a tax of a buck, you are already giving up negative freedom in even the simplest kinds of positive liberty legislation. The very act of taxation is an act of giving up freedom because you believe that your dollar, in a free market, will not make the world better (in one word, you view yourself as INCOMPETANT). The next part is where John Lennon's song imagine comes to mind. In order to view negative freedom as less free than positive freedom, you have to affirm that it is impossible for a person to make decisions which are rational based on their consciousness. To support that idea, you have to open a BIG can of bees called “Atheism”. Why? No religion is of any value if humans can't control their destiny or, at the very least, have the mental ability to create a system, based on knowledge, that would solve problems in the world. You have to believe, since people are animals that will die if left alone, there has to be a Shepard to keep them from running into the middle of the road and making a Ford excursion paint a masterpiece on the asphalt. Another way of looking at it is this: positive liberty believes that now, and in the future, humans will never be able to be mentally dynamic enough to reach their own potential, or even a state of well being, without an outside force. The need for the outside force dooms the idea of personal perfection and every word that comes out of the ancient books (like the Bible and Koran). When you eliminate religion from the equation, there are few other explanations of what created humans and what humans are. This is where Darwinism is the only guiding light (and it has its own problems). If you believe there is no higher power, or no higher power that gives humans the spark of true mental ability, then you probably have to come to the conclusion that a mentally static (as opposed to mentally dynamic and having the ability to learn from past events and change mentally) humans are created like, and share the characteristics of, animals (F#$%). how do you give animals their potential? You keep them from any form of downfalls. Like how you keep a dog from running to the road, you keep the human from running to the road in a metaphorical sense. You ban things that are bad health, give liberty, or do anything that may lead to someone being unhappy. Oddly, a good representation of positive liberty is the movie Demolition Man (though it probably wasn't their intent to make a movie with that much political importance). You may be saying to yourself “yeah but i am a communist and i smoke weed, eat just food and would never ban such activities! lol!!11!!”. You must remember that there is a difference between the means to an ideology and the ends. Just like woman smoking on Edward Bernays command during a NY parade in the 1920s, an act of opposition and rebellion to the system in place can be just as harmful, if not more, to your system of choice but the act of rebellion NOW is what matters. Hippie kids would smoke the refer until their system came to power but, once it did, they would probably ban smoking both tobacco and wacky tobaccie at the same time to protect people “from themselves”. You are probably asking yourself “What the $%^& does this have to do with Black or even sexism?”. Everything. The whole point is this: the communists have gotten into power over such groups and have bent them to their ways. Ironically, almost all, if not all, communists don't really have a clue what the underpinnings of their system entails. In fact, i would bet you an origami boulder that no communist actually knows what communism is (most in fact are in it for the chicks since the commie chicks digg the Che Guevara t-shirts). Most commies just want to join a group (which is what most politics is truly aboot. It is why I don't fit in here). Back to the subject. The groups that control the title of “civil rights”, being communists, rub the communism off on the world through their actions and beliefs. NAACP shows this by its ungodly racist views. It believes that there are blacks, whites, and NO humans. That is why Jackson is always whinnying aboot whites. They believe that blacks and whites are just different breeds of humans in the same way that rouans and mallards are just different breeds of ducks. To maintain this view, they have to affirm an idea that there is no other way that this breed of theirs, the blacks, can live than the way the NAACP decides (since the NAACP knows what's “best”). The way they propose everything should be is what most of the rational people of the world would call racists. The so-called justification is the idea that there is no consciousness in humans and their differences represent everything lies in false beliefs aboot the past and in the minds of the atheistic communists who push such views. With that view, it is only logical that one race should be treated differently than another and the differences that do exist, skin color, can be coupled with mental differences that impede one race's potential. To make it simple for those of you who hate me: NAACP believes that Blacks, like Whites, are mindless animals. Not surprisingly, when you tell an entire group of people that they are nothing but mindless animals and that they have no potential in a free country, problems that start such as crime, poverty, and drug use. Simply think of it this way: if you are told that you will, and you believed it, be a failure all your life, you would probably be a miserable failure (you may be denying this in your mind but you know it is true. You are not special, sorry.). Other groups, which didn't have communists treating them like chickens, have succeeded in this great and beautiful country (Chinese, Europeans, Koreans, Japanese, etc...) Sorry communists. The thing that his has to do with sexism, something that i think is more important since it has to do with the entire population, is that it is the same principal at work. Looking at what has happened to many innocent blacks because of the communists, i don't want the same to happen to an entire gender, or two. Communists have destroyed many Blacks though a form of propaganda (only planned parenthood is profiting from that, and they sure as F@#K are). In this case it is the Feminists that are leading the army against he human being in much the same way as the NAACP and other racist organizations. The feminists have tried to use the tactic of dehumanization as their main assault weapon and have succeeded in making many men thing\k that they are, in fact, inferior to woman. The sexist feminists are not alone though. There is another group that is rallied around one man, tom f^&*ing leykis. tom leykis (who's name i will not capitalize) is similar to a feminists. In much the same ways as one Christian denomination is similar and different from another, tom leykis is similar to feminists except, though he affirms almost everything they say, he believes that it is woman who are inferior. This guy is nothing more than another feminist, you could say, in his view on humans. He sees us, men and woman, in much the same way as the NAACP sees Blacks and Whites. The fact is, all sentient beings are equal. There is no way you can just say that one is better than another. We all think at the same speed and have pretty much the same potential. No one sees the world in slow motion and no one is perfect in every way. The idea that one race or gender is better than all the rest (or worse) is an idea that's only justified in the placebo effect it causes. To view humans in a way where you say one group is smarter, better, lazier, or faster than another is just a simple form of ignorance. The fact is that we are sentient, we can reach our own potential with negative liberty, and the NAACP along with tom leykis are nothing more than baby killers and mind destroyers in the literal and the figurative. F$#k you tom leykis, i hope he dies a long and painful death along with peter singer and all other supporters of such dehumanizing!!! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: December 10, 2007 Category: December 2007 Category: Breakfast Opinions Category: Democraticism Opinions Category: Fascism Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Sandwich Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.